


Haikyuu Oneshots :)

by tadashibean



Category: Haikyu Boy x boy, Haikyuu!, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Bokuto Koutaru - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KenKuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Some anime love, Tanaka Ryunosuke - Freeform, VOLLEYBALL FOR LIFE, Yamaguchi Tadash - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, daichi sawamura - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu fanfiction, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashibean/pseuds/tadashibean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. As Long As You’re Here

KAGEYAMA + HINATA

  
Finally, after a Long week of practice matches with the TOP teams in Tokyo, the Karasuno High Volleyball Club members lazily piled into the bus waiting for them, the sound of feet shuffling quite distinct.

Everyone was worn out and extremely exhausted, and the bus' plush cushion seats and cool atmosphere only made the boys' eyelids droop faster.

"Hey, Kageyama, sit with me?" Hinata asked, expectantly looking at the other, a soft smile on his face. Kageyama was confused of course, but he wasn't going to pass up on this. So as any sane person would do, he agreed to sit next to his crush for almost 5 hours because, why the hell not?

As they both settled down in their seats, a strange feeling passed over them both. Deja vu, maybe, but it didn't seem that way.

Both of the boys perked up and turned to each other almost instantaneously, wanting time know if the other had felt it too. All of a sudden, a strange silence washed over them both, unspoken words left to hang in the air like a heavy rain cloud in between them both.

Usually at times like this, Hinata wouldn't be silent. His chatter was something he was known for and this...was quite unusual for Hinata.

'Something's not right...Hinata isn't being himself, I just feel it,'Kageyama thought, observing and processing every single one of Hinata's moves.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't act like nothing's wrong, Hinata. You barely ate at all today and you weren't bouncing around everywhere like you usually do. Now that I think about it, you haven't smiled sincerely at all today! What is up with you today, Hinata?"

"K-Kageyama..."

Hinata started, tentatively placing his hand on Kageyama's knee. Hinata was scared to face him, scared that he'll start crying. The fear of being rejected was haunting him and he thought he'd never be enough. His eyes listed up and he immediately turned away from Kageyama, pristine drops of tears slipping down his cheek and dripping onto his jersey shorts.

All of a sudden, Hinata felt strong arms draw him in and his wet cheeks collided softly with someone's broad chest. Fully aware that it was Kageyama, Hinata let his sobs run loose, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy's body.

It came as a surprise to Kageyama when Hinata hugged him back just as tight as he had, but what surprised him the most was the fact that the boy was crying in his arms. Kageyama ran his fingers through Hinata's iconic orange hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as Hinata sobbed on, his whole body heaving and trembling from every cry that escaped his lips.

Kageyama's heart hurt. The very sound of Hinata whimpering was enough to make Kageyama's heart hurt, but now Hinata was full-in crying and Kageyama hurt everywhere. He didn't feel like he would be able to handle it. His heart hurt painfully, the ache something new for Kageyama. He so desperately wanted to make Hinata laugh. He wanted his Little Giant to be happy.

"Yah, Hinata, don't cry..."Kageyama started shakily, loosely intertwining his fingers into Hinata's short ones.

Hinata finally looked up and Kageyama reach over o his bag, which was now lying pitifulling on the floor, for tissue. Taking out a piece, he gently held Hinata's head as he dabbed the stray tears off of his face.

To say Hinata was flustered would be an understatement. Butterflies exploded in his stomach and he became acutely aware of how their legs were tangled and the position they were currently in.

Hinata studies Kageyama's handsome face, but he was really drawn to those mysterious deep blue eyes. He made himself comfortable on Kageyama's lap, hoping he doesn't brush any sensitive areas. That's when he realised their fingers were still interlocked.

Pulling up their perfectly-fitted fingers up to his face, he gazed into Kageyama's cloudy blue orbs that made up his eyes as he pecked each of Kageyama's knuckles, bringing an affectionate smile to the boy's face.

Kageyama reaches out to pull Hinata closer, not wanting this sweet moment to end, Kageyama's arms fitting perfectly in the slopes of the others waist.

Hinata traced Kageyama's neckline, intentionally grazing his collarbones as well. He could feel Kageyama's every breath on his face and feel every thrum of Kageyama's heartbeat in his own veins.

Kageyama admires Hinata's face with a smile, his hands still on his waist, fingers drawing patterns on the skin there.

"God, you're so pretty," Kageyama whispered in awe, effectively bringing out a dust of crimson onto the cheeks of the boy in his arms.

Kageyama smiles, a ball of affection exploding in his heart as he held Hinata impossibly close. He softly kissed Hinata's forehead and peppered his face with kisses, eliciting a cute giggle from the smaller.

Hi nata hooked his fingers into the neckline of Kageyama's shirt, pulling him in. 'Closer closer closer!' His heart chanted.

He had yearned for this moment for so long and now that he was finally experiencing it, Hinata knew he would not let go anytime soon and he was sure Kageyama felt the same way.

Hinata curled his fingers into the soft fabric of Kageyama's shirt, pressing his face into the soft juncture of skin where his shoulders and neck met. He inhaled deeply, focusing fully on the musky scent that always entailed Kageyama. He pressed a soft kiss there, hands tangled in Kageyama's soft, pitch-black hair.

Mustering up the courage, Hinata looked Kageyama in the eye, only inches between them. He leaned and gently pressed his lips on Kageyama's, a wave of emotions crashing into him and nearly throwing him off balance, but he knew Kageyama was there. Kahe yama was there to hold him, to kiss him back, to tell that Hinata was enough and he was there for so much more.

Both boys pulled back, panting and gasping for air. They pressed their foreheads against each other, arms still wrapped around one another. After catching their breaths, both of them cuddled up, realising how both of their bodies fit each other's perfectly.

The pair were content with where they were now, looking out the window, arms wrapped around each other. It's almost as if it was them against the world.

But there was a question that bothered Kageyama a lot. He wanted to know what had hurt Hinata so much, but he knew it was a line that he shouldn't cross. He pushed the thought away as forcefully as it came, and gave his full attention to the orange-haired ball of sunshine in his lap, a thing that would never fail to make his heart beat impossibly fast.

"Oi, Kageyama. Are you wondering why I cried?" Hinata asked, looking out at the passing cars.

Kageyama felt his eyes go wide. He felt the strain in his eyebrows as they shot up, something he'd been prone to doing when he surprised.

"Ah,n-no! W-what makes y-you th-think that?" He mumbled out, silently beating himself up over the many stutters littered in his words.

Hinata slowly turned to look at Kageyama and Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't a sucker for Hinata's copper eyes.

"I...I was scared," Hinata stated, his voice wobbling, tearing his eyes off the taller's and gazing out the window once more.

Kageyama reaches out and interlocked their fingers, marvelling at how well they fit, every space occupies such that it felt as if their hands were made for each other. He leaned on the windowsill so that he was able to Hinata's face clearly.

Hinata looked at him, his eyes brimming with sadness that Kageyama felt his heart clench. He squeezed the smaller' shabd gently, letting his know that he's right there with him, every step along the way.

"I was scared, Kageyama. I was scared that if I told you how I felt, you would reject me. I could live with that, honestly, but what I feared most was that I would ruin whatever we had. This friendship, this bond, I-it's something I've never felt with anyone else before. I was terrified that I'll never be enough for you...and it hurt even more because I knew I wasn't enough and I would never be enough and you deserve so much more than me. But I'll say it now, even though there's still a chance of me losing you. I'll say it proudly with my entire heart that Kageyama Tobio, I am in love with you. I am in love with you and I love you and I want you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, laughing and talking about the most random things and play on the same side of the net with you. I want to be able to hug you, to kiss you and to love you. I want to be there for you always. Kageyama Tobio, I love you, I love you , I love you and I'll say it a thousand times more if you want me to. Just please..."

Hinata looked into Kageyama's eyes, tears rolling down Hinata's beautiful face.

"Please don't leave me..." Hinata whispered, his entire body crashing into Kageyama's.

'How long has this boy tortured himself like that?' Kageyama thought. It had hurt him a lot, Kageyama saw now. It was heartbreaking to see the boy who had placed so much trust in him and had cheered for Kageyama during his lows beat himself up so much.

Kageyama clutched Hinata to his chest, pouring all of his energy and love into the embrace, his hands gently carding through Hinata's fiery orange hair.

Hinata's entire body shook with every sob, the sounds overflowing with such sorrow and agony that it brought tears to Kageyama's own eyes.

"Don't cry..." Kageyama whispered. "Don't cry, sunshine. I'm here and I think you're more than enough for me. In fact, I love everything about you, Hinata Shoyou. From your untameable orange hair and your soul-piercing copper eyes down to your tiny feet and huge heart, I love it. I love every single inch of you, the ones I could touch and the ones I couldn't. You make me so happy, you know that? And even though we bicker sometimes, I know you'll always be there for me and I most definitely know that I'll be there for you too. Like you said, as long as you're here, I'm invincible, right?"

Kageyama whispered into Hinata's ears, a tears smile gracing his face.

"You may be scared of ruining things between us, of not being enough for me but baby, you're enough. You'll never ruin this bond that we have and even if you did, we'll always rebuild it, won't we?"

Kageyama's eyes seemed to be set alight with some sort of passion and determination as he said something Hinata had never expected him to say in a million years.

"You're mine, Hinata Shoyou, and I'm yours. This will never change because I will not allow it to."

Silence settled over the two and Kageyama slowly started to panic.

'Shit did I go too far?"

His mind was wandering and he was trying to find something, anything to break the silence but his brain wen blank. He was so busy panicking that he didn't notice that Hinata was getting closer.

Hinata pulled Kageyama into a deep kiss, one that conveyed all of his love and affection for the other, lips slotting together perfectly. Hinata's hand curled into a fist, clutching Kageyama's shirt. Kageyama began to run his hands up and down Hinata's back, drawing comforting circles every once in a while.

They both pulled back for air and got lost into each other's eyes, both of them finding some kind of purchase and comfort in each other's presence. So much love was floating about in the atmosphere that hearts would have appeared anytime sooner, floating around the pair.

"Thank you, baby," Hinata said, a slight blush creeping up his face.

"But wait! Do you still love me, Kageyama?"

"Of course I do, you idiot," Kageyama replied, a grin splayed across his face.

"That's good," Hinata replies, gently pecking Kageyama's lips. He just couldn't get enough of his kisses. It always left a burning sensation in his lower stomach.

They both turned to the scenery outside and watched as the stars gradually began to appear in the deep blue sky. In that moment, with Kageyana's arm placed firmly on his waist and his own arms around Kageyama's neck, the pair knew that as long as they were together and as long as they had each other, they would be just fine.


	2. You Came Back

IWAIZUMI + OIKAWA

I don't know. I'm shivering and I'm panting all of a sudden and it feels like everything is just crumbling and I don't like this. At all. All my thoughts are running against each other and I can't really make sense of anything. I can't feel the silky sheets between my fingers, rubbing against my skin, can't hear the rain pouring outside, can't ignore the sharp pangs in my chest. But I know one thing's for sure. I love him.

I love him like the moon loves the sun and the way dew sticks onto the soft soft petals of the thorn-filled roses, the way the cool air of the air conditioner feels after a humid hot day and a cup of coffee on a rainy summer day. I love him like a rainbow after a particularly horrible thunderstorm and the ever-so-sweet first kisses shared underneath the emerald green mistletoe, adorned with little fruits of red.

I love him like the fluttering wings of a fragile butterfly and the scenery from the top of Tokyo Tower.

But I can't have him. No matter what happens, I know that it will never be true. Because he left me.

Oikawa didn't say anything, all the time he was here with me. We would bicker and cuddle at night, everything so normal, but he didn't tell me anything.

He didn't tell me how he was slowly suffering, coughing up rainbow shards when I was asleep. The Crystal Disease, they called it, where the person who has it is different from the others.

I always knew Oikawa was special in his own way, but I didn't really expect it to be superficial of some sort. In short, he is capable of magic. He can make things float and he can produce bursts of energy and materialise anything out of thin air. It was all captivating, and although Oikawa can be irritating sometimes, he was never one to intentionally hurt another soul.

Then one night, I got a call, saying that Oikawa had been sentenced to death because they discovered about him and his abilities. They considered him a threat. Him! They dragged him away, only leaving me the vicious yet stunningly gorgeous rainbow shards for me to remember him by, and I couldn't help but notice it fit Oikawa's personality so perfectly. He was dangerous yet so astoundingly humane and beautiful. If you handled him carefully, he's perfectly incapable of any harm.

So I lay here, right now, on Oilawa's and my bed, looking through the photo album of our first road trip he had insisted on making, grateful to be able to see him smile, even if it was just in the pictures. A sudden ripple of the curtains caught my eye, and I looked to see Long limbs climbing in through the window.

"What the-"

A soft palm clapped over my chapped, rough lips, immediately silencing me. I felt my eyes widen and I looked, searching for a way to see the stranger's face.

"Oikawa...?"

The figure only smiled, finally coming out of the shadows and wiping off a stray tear that was now making its way down my cheek.

"The one and only, Iwa-Chan,"

His voice rang out, soft as a feather and I was melting, I was melting, I was melting into his arms and his body and it was just perfect.

"You finally came."

I pulled him onto the bed, peppering his face with kisses as he erupted in a fit of giggles, his breath ghosting over my cheek. I propped myself up in my elbows, slowly tracing his face and leaning in to press kisses to any spot of skin I could find.

My mind was drunk, intoxicated on the fact that he was back, Oikawa was back and he wasn't coughing up rainbow shards and that he was here, in my arms, and totally not dead. He was here and I was able to kiss him, to touch him, to love him and to properly be there with him.

My mind was in a paralysed state of happiness as I mentally savoured every minute of this. The way his fingers felt between mine and the sound of his heart thumping in his strong chest was heavenly. I missed this, I missed everything about this cute idiot and I was so gone, so in love with this pain in the ass.

But I was happy.

"You came back to me, after all this time..."

"Of course I did, Iwa-Chan. I always will."

And that was enough. I kissed him so hard, every tilt and every touch filled to the brim with passion and pure love that I could feel him melting, evaporating under my touch and the heat in the room seared through my heart. I held him impossibly close to my chest, cradling his chest as renegade tears slipped down my cheeks. My lips found his and in that moment only one fact remained coherent in my head.

He was back, he was safe and he loved me.

"I love you, Oikawa."

"I know, Iwa-Chan. I love you too."


	3. my angel

KAGEYAMA + HINATA

I'm so tired. I keep trying to tell myself to stay awake, to not let the gap between me and reality widen even more but it's so hard. I don't want to fall asleep, because then I'll see him. I've been so in love with him, so in love that I just can't stop thinking about him and all the things we used to do.

Every night, I'd keep searching up our chats and always, always back reading them, always hoping he would text me again and tell me this was all a stupid prank and run back into my arms, going on and on about how much he loved me. I'm sick of this. Sick and tired. I know it isn't his fault but I just wish my heart would listen...

I'm lying on my bed, scrolling through my phone mindlessly, trying to find something, anything at all that would keep me awake, anything that could ease my pain and push down the tears. I keep clicking and pushing through videos on YouTube, trying not to let my exhaustion and sorrow get to me, and the fact that the ache in my heart seemed to incessantly grow only made me much more miserable.

"You could've done something. You're so useless. You can't live without him. Things won't ever be the same."

I'm sick of this and I want to end this.

I click on our shared album, the one where we kept all our memories.

"Do you miss me like I miss you?"

I wondered, seeing his smile and his eyes and I know it's on a shitty screen but I still just want him back, the hole in my heart widening and praying for god to be merciful and just free me of my pain.

Picture after picture, I keep scrolling, unconscious tears blurring my vision. I look like a wreck in all of the photos, but god he was perfect. I could have never asked for someone better. He always knew me best, always knew when I was craving something or when I was upset. He never thought about himself and he always went out of his way to make me happy. He was so happy, always gushing over how perfect that toss was or how cute I was. He would always take up any opportunity to tease me and always liked to see me blushing for him. He always stayed by my side and made sure I knew he loved me. It hurts, knowing that something could have been done, knowing that I probably might have caused it and not even know just what I did.

"Y-You told me you wouldn't walk out on me..."

"Boke, Hinata, boke..."

I let the tears run freely and wildly on my face, clutching the photo of Hinata Shoyou to my chest, a sharp pain shooting straight into my heart as I remembered, the simple line shattering my heart into a million pieces once more, all my emotions ripping out their seams.

"COME BACK TO ME YOU DUMBASS!"

I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut and letting my emotions overtake me. I sobbed, my shoulders shaking from the mere weight of my sorrow, tears shattering on the floor to represent each crack in my heart. Crying and screaming into the void of my room, misery clouding over me and pulling me in, engulfing me fully without a second thought.

I was coming undone.

"Come back to me...my angel..."

I whimpered softly, tears and snot still running down my face as my phone slipped out of my fingers, just the way he slipped through the crack of life into his grave.

"You left me, boke..."

I whispered out softly into my room, the room that smelled like him and reminded me of him and his warmth, my choked-up words mingling with the wind to create a sorrowful tune.

"Come back to me... my angel...I promise I'll take care of you better..."


	4. 10 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kagehina fluff for our souls

10 days. It’s been 10 days ever since Kageyama had seen Hinata and to say the blueberry-haired teen was getting restless was an understatement.

It was like his entire soul seemed to break, the pain never dissipating. Feelings bounced about in the slender body of his and he just couldn’t stop worrying about the short, obnoxious ginger.

“Where the hell are you, Hinata Shoyou?” 

He murmured out, the sound of his name clenching his heart in the most painful way possible, his chest constricting as he felt his eyes burn.

He faintly registered the bell ringing and rushed up to his classroom, his mind still lingering on when he last set to Hinata.

~*✨🏐✨*~

School passed by in a blur and all Kageyama wanted to do was call up Hinata and scream at him for worrying the taller so much. The uneasiness in his stomach grew throughout the entire day and his worry increased more as each second passed.

Caught up in his thoughts, Kageyama trudged his way towards the Karasuno Volleyball Gym, his lone footsteps heavy with the amount of feelings coursing through his body. 

Sliding open the doors to the gym, Kageyama barely registered the orange blur that dashed towards him, pushing him to the ground. Kageyama lay in shock, refusing to believe it was, in fact, really Hinata who was currently on top of him right now.

“H...Hinata?” He whispered out, ignoring the pain in his elbows as the weight of Hinata’s body somehow cured his uneasiness.

“I missed you, Kags...” Hinata murmured into his shirt, the little boy clutching Kageyama’s shirt as if he would leave anytime.

“I missed you too. Where were you?”

“I had to rush over to my grandmother’s house ‘cause she injured herself. She’s okay now though but I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, boke. You should’ve messaged me or something you know? Don’t go around worrying me like that,” 

Kageyama deadpanned, slowling picking himself and Hinata up, brushing himself off.

“Aw, you were worried about me?”

Hinata teased, his cheeks burning up from the fact that Kageyama had been worrying about him. 

“Of course I was you dumbass. Get ready, I’ll be tossing the ball to you until you’re knees give out today,”

Kageyama replied, the corner of his lips quirking up just a little. He reached out for Hinata’s palm and intertwined their fingers together, pulling the baffled ginger along with him to the club room.

Shoving him harshly, Kageyama pinned Hinata on the wall, trapping him with his forearms. Hinata’s breathing increased and Kageyama’s scent filled his lungs, intoxicating him. 

“Kageyama...”

Hinata groaned out, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed his face into Kageyama’s chest, sliding his hands up the taller’s back. He felt Kageyama wind his arms around his shoulders and a sudden warmth engulfed him, his racing heart finally calming down.

Looking up into the taller’s alluring blue-black eyes, Hinata stood up on his toes and gently pressed his lips to Kageyama’s, affection for the taller pouring out of every fibre of the ginger.

“I missed you so much.”

“I know, dumbass. I missed you too.”


	5. music box: DaiSuga

The ice bit away at his cheeks and fogged up his every breath, fading into a translucent mist as the falling snowflakes caught on his hair, scarf and any part of him that was exposed, decorating him with what looked like tiny cotton balls. He shook off the snowflakes that were on his head and rubbed his hands, yearning for some warmth. He trudged on through the light snow, walking quickly to escape the biting cold of Winter, leaving a trail of footsteps in his wake. Wrapping the scarf around his neck even tighter and trying to find solace in the fact that he would visit the cafe, Sugawara Koushi walked faster, ignoring the frostbites dotting his pale skin, swirling and curling to trace delicate, beautiful patterns.

Pushing the door open to the glass door of the cafe, Suga immediately crossed over to the 'Staff Only' room, peeling off his clothes and replacing them with the cafe's signature black-and-green, the only motivation being that he would be able to talk to Him.

"The things I do to see you, Daichi Sawamura," the silver-haired boy muttered under his breath, a smile spreading from the way his crush's name sounded on his lips. He sat down, tilting his head up and gazing at the whirring fan above him, trying to feel the warmth rushing to his cheeks from just uttering the man's name. He cherished it, because it was only once in a while he would see Daichi and the man never failed to make his heart flutter each time.

Suga sighed and heaved himself off of the ground, dusting away the little pieces of lint stuck on his apron and combing his fingers through his hair one more time. He pushed open the door, eyes darting to the entrance of the cafe, a habit since the very start.

He glanced around the entire cafe, hoping to find Daichi's tan skin and muscular build only to be left disappointed. Sighing once again, Sugawara took his place next to Oikawa Tooru, gazing tiredly out the window and mulling over the fact that he was a sad, lonely man in this sad, lonely world.

*~✨🏐✨~*

"It's been 4 hours, Oikawa, and still no sign of him," Suga whined to the brown-haired boy next to him, preparing a customer's order for 'A caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream, cashew nuts specifically because nothing else works out for him, a dash of butterscotch syrup and a blueberry on top. Oh! And it must be without ice'

"Wipe that droopy smile of yours off your pretty face Suga. I'm pretty sure Daichi is just caught up at work or something. He'll come, I'm sure," Oikawa said carelessly, almost certain of the fact that Daichi would come over.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, he could probably be out with another guy you know..."

"Suga-san, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Why don't we call up Asahi and ask him where Daichi is? I'm pretty sure that hunk of yours is on his way here right now. Besides, that dude is practically in love with you," Oikawa pointedly said, playing with his fingers as he spoke.

As if on cue, the familiar chime of the wind-catcher resounded throughout the nearly empty cafe, causing Suga to release another heavy sigh.

He finished up on the drink and placed it on the counter, shouting out the name of whom the order was placed by and turned just in time to see Daichi hanging up his coat.

Suga muttered a curse under his breath and turned towards Oikawa, who was smirking at him and pointing at the package Daichi was holding with his arm.

"And speak of the devil. I'm pretty sure that package is for you Suga-san."

Suga wasn't staring. He really wasn't. He was just scanning Daichi's face for any visible stress or such. And he definitely didn't blush when Daichi caught him staring.

"Hey Suga!

"Oh h-hey Daichi!"

The mere sound of his strong voice was enough to get Suga's heart racing and his knees buckling.

"Do you think you've got a minute...? Have you taken your break yet..?"

"Oh I-I haven't had my break yet! Ju-just give me a second and I'll be there!"

Suga said, feeling his entire face light on fire. He immediately rushed to the changing room, ignoring the eyebrow-wiggles Oikawa directed at him and quickly put on his original outfit, a cream-coloured turtleneck and some tight black ripped jeans.

Brushing off his body with his palms, he went out of the room, yelling at Oikawa to remind him once his break was over.

Looking around, Suga spotted Daichi sitting at the quiet corner in the cafe, a place that Daichi seemed to always favour. It seemed that Daichi was nervously bouncing his feet and fiddling about with his fingers, constantly taking in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"How cute," Suga giggled, his heart racing like crazy, threatening to jump out of his chest.

"So what's up?"

Suga said coolly, slipping into the other side of the booth with such ease. Daichi was having a crisis, honestly.

"Oh uh well, I kind of bought this for...you...?" Daichi squeaked out, his eyes darting everywhere except at the gray-haired man. Daichi gently nudged the wrapped package towards the male, signaling him to open it, and Suga happily complied.

To Suga's utmost surprise, inside the beautifully wrapped package was a vintage gold-and-white music box, something Suga has been wanting for a very long time.

Suba looked up at Daichi, whose face was now sporting a shy smile and whose cheeks were dusted with colour, and looked back down at the music box, a smile of his own forming on his face.

"Jesus, Daichi...thank you..." Suga breathed out, his heart exploding with affection as he looked up at the other. Daichi smiled wider, ye blush on his cheeks deepening almost impossibly more.

"It's no problem, really... oh, look inside!" Daichi said, his voice interlaced with a shy lilt.

Suga tentatively unlatched the lid and opened it up carefully, not wanting to break anything. Inside it was a note stuck to the backside of the lid.

"Will you go out with me?"

Suga's heart exploded, the affection and love he felt seeping into his blood veins and flowing all throughout his body. He gazed up at Daichi to find the male smiling bashfully, his eyes so full of admiration and love.

"Yes, of course I will," Suga said, his voice wavering just from the weight of his love for the other. Immediately Daichi embraced Suga and they both were content, sitting here and just listening to each other's heart beat.


	6. ~*bus ride: BokuAka*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! I’m so sorry it took so long, but BokuAka is really hard for me to write and I’ve been struggling with myself mental health wise, so please forgive me! There’s a TsukiYama angst/fluff coming up too, so look out! Okay, I won’t bother you anymore! Love y’all, requests open! <3

“Thank you, Suga. I will be heading out now.”

“Of course, Akaashi. Come again sometime, okay?”

I simply nodded in reply, one half my body already out of the front door. 

I pulled out my earbuds and my phone, connecting the two and placing the earbuds in my ear. I trudged towards the bus stop, hanging my head low to avoid any eyes while shoving my hands inside my pockets in a futile attempt to keep warm.

Lately, I’ve been feeling extremely lonely all of a sudden, and seeing Suga cuddle up close to Daichi when I went over to visit really didn’t help my situation.

Don’t get me wrong, I love Suga and I’m happy for them, but sometimes I just wished that there would be someone who I could come home to, to cuddle with, to watch movies with and to just generally be all lovey-dovey with.

I sighed heavily and leaned against a pillar at the bus stop, pulling out my phone and idly scrolling through Instagram while music blasted into my ears, the sound almost drowning out like background noise.

The bus arrived and I trudged in, already feeling eyes on me. I know I’m quite attractive, but this kind of attention just disgusted me. The number of males and females who have tried to hit on me just makes me want to crawl out of my skin sometimes.

I quickly climbed up the stairs to the upper deck, hanging my head low, my thighs burning from the way I pushed down on them, the desire to gouge their eyes out getting stronger by the second.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I reached the upper deck, subtly rolling my neck, only for my breath to hitch and get stuck in my throat. Sitting there, a few metres away from me, with his earbuds in and gazing out the window with such childish wonder and awe, was an extremely handsome man with black-and-white coloured hair and stunning golden eyes.

He looked up, as if sensing that I was staring at him, and locked eyes with me. He flashed a radiant smile at me and I swear my heart stopped then and there. He gingerly motioned to the seat next to him and I found myself walking in his direction, swiftly sliding into the seat next to him with no hesitation at all, the scent around him immediately calming me.

He pulled out his earbuds and offered me one, his beautiful eyes softening impossibly as he analysed my face, and for once, I was thankful that I was attractive.

“You’re so pretty...” he mouthed, his eyes full of adoration as I inserted the earbud into my left ear.

I felt warmth rushing to my cheeks and I gently brushed at it, ducking my head. He gently pulled my hand away from my face and stared deep into my eyes, nearly striking my soul.

“What’s your name?” I asked, curious to get to know this person even more, the warmth on my cheeks slowly calming down.

“Bokuto Koutarou. What’s yours?” He said, his voice hitting deep into my heart, the honey baritone so soothing to hear.

“Akaashi K-Keiji,” I managed out, warmth once again reaching up to the tips of my ears. I tried to pull away my hand only to see that Bokuto was holding on to it gently. Seeing that I was tugging on it, Bokuto immediately let go of my hand, his face turning a crimson as he looked away from me so quick I thought he was going to give himself whiplash.

“Cute...” I mumbled out while the song playing in my ear gently lulled me to sleep. I fought it at first, but I couldn’t hold it anymore; I let my eyelids droop.

~*💖*~

Bokuto was currently freaking out. Why? There was a breathtakingly attractive male falling asleep on his shoulder and, to make matters worse, Bokuto had been caught holding his hand.

Don’t blame him though, Akaashi’s hands were just so soft. And it fit perfectly in his!

He lowered the volume of his playlist and leaned back, the weight on his shoulder somehow reassuring him.

Bokuto would be lying if he said he hadn’t been feeling lonely these past few days. Seeing Kenma and Kuroo together made him realise just how lonely he was, and he was trying really hard to see if there was anyone out there for him.

He had lost all hope he would find someone, until Akaashi came along. 

As soon as Bokuto laid eyes on him, he was sure that this man would be the one. He was so undeniably attractive, and even more so when Bokuto heard his voice; A soft tenor, it sung like a melody in Bokuto’s ears.

Right now, as he sat with the beautiful god-sent angel by his side, he interlinked their fingers together, the warmth of Akaashi’s palm surging up his arm and through his body.

Gently, he found himself wearing down as fatigue washed over him in waves, his eyes closing on his own will.

~*💖*~

Akaashi awoke with a start, trying to get his eyes to focus on his surroundings. 

“Shit! I missed my stop!”

He quickly moved to get out of the seat, only to realise that his hand was being held down by someone. 

Smiling softly to himself, he tried to shake Bokuto awake, but to no avail.

“Bokuto-san...please wake up...” he mumbled, not wanting to startle his owl.

“ ‘Kaashi...” Bokuto whined softly, gently bringing his free hand up to rub at his left eye.

Akaashi giggled softly and pulled Bokuto’s arm.

“I think I missed my stop. Is your house anywhere near here...?”

Bokuto looked out the window to see if he knew where he was, and he realised that it was just two stops away from his own house.

he looked up to meet Akaashi’s eyes and was met with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Bokuto’s heart lurched and he felt like a swarm of butterflies were in his stomach, flapping their wings at an ungodly pace.

“I’m falling in love all over again...” Bokuto mumbled out subconsciously, making Akaashi blush even harder.

“Bokuto-san! Please just tell me if you live anywhere near here...”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi’s beet red face, pushing down the urge to squeeze his cheeks.

“Yeah, my house is just a Few stops away. I hope you don’t mind staying...?” Bokuto asked, his mouth going dry.

“Of course I’m going to stay. It’s not like I have anything important to do,” Akaashi replied, his voice full of sleep as his eyes started dropping.

“You’re so sleepy. Just close your eyes, ‘kaashi, and I’ll wake up when we’re near okay?” 

Akaashi hummed and closed his eyes, clinging to Bokuto’s body for warmth. He felt soft lips on his eyelids and smiled, drowning in his exhaustion.

~*💖*~

Whimpers. There were whimpers coming from my room, where I had tucked Akaashi in only a few hours ago. I tripped over my own feet, panic surging through me.

I rushed in, finding Akaashi curled into a ball and whimpering, his eyes shut tight.

I immediately pulled him onto my lap, drawing circles on his lower back and I pushed his face into my chest, wrapping my arms tight around his back.

“Shhh... you’re okay now... you’re safe with me,” I whispered into his ear, tears forming in my own eyes from the sounds he was making and the way he was trembling in my arms.

I held him tight as he gently opened his eyes, his sobs finally calming down and his grip on my shirt loosening.

“T-Thank you...” he muttered into my chest, the contact reaching my heart, pulling my heartstrings.

“You’re safe with me now...nobody will hurt you baby...” I said, pecking his forehead lightly and running my fingers through his raven black hair. 

“Baby...?” He giggled, looking up at me. A sudden wave of realisation hit me; I called him baby! We just met! Oh my god, he’s probably going to think I’m a creep!

“I-I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh I shouldn’t have said that! I mean, we just met! Oh my go-“

I was cut off by a soft pair of lips on mine, pushing feverishly. Akaashi dragged his fingernails across my chest, gliding his hand up and crossing them around my neck. My hands slowly found their way to Akaashi’s slim waist as I held him close, one of my hands cradling his head as our lips moved in sync.

Eventually, we parted to take a breath and I could feel my face burning red. The feel of his lips on mine was heavenly... I could still feel it...

I gently brought up my hand to touch my lips, the kiss still lingering. I looked into his gunmetal blue eyes and found myself drowning in them, everything around me going still.

“Akaashi, will you go out with me?” I blurted out, my cheeks reddening impossibly. I looked away from him and hurriedly tried to cover my face when I felt gentle hands pry them away.

“Of course, Koutarou. And, call me Keiji, baby,” He replied, his face reddening too but leaning in for a kiss nonetheless.

“I love you Keiji...”

“I love you too, Kou.”


	7. ~*Sing for me:Tsukkiyama*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I just want to say that there are some warnings to take note of. This is something that I am going through too and if you want to insult me, my work or anyone who has gone through this, I suggest you leave. Thank you 
> 
> Warnings: ⚠️Suicide, Panic/Anxiety Attack mention⚠️

Sorrow-filled tears clung to Yamaguchi’s eyelashes as he fought the urge to drag the shining blade across his wrist, the desire to scream clawing at his chest and throat, suffocating him immensely.

“ARGH!” Yamaguchi finally let out, hurling the sharp object away from him and curling into himself as tears flowed down his face like the torrent that was pouring out his window. Digging the heels of his hands into his closed eyes, Yamaguchi bit down on his plump lips, forcefully pushing down the rest of his shouts and cries that were threatening to escape. 

“You’re so fucking pathetic, Yamaguchi. Crying over nothing? What the hell are you doing, you dumb bitch?” Yamaguchi muttered to himself, almost spitting the words out begrudgingly, his whole body shaking from the weight of his sadness. He struggled to breathe, heaving as he felt around the room for something, anything to grab onto, anything that would ground him and tell him he was okay and that he was safe, in his room, on the floor of his bathroom. Remembering the breathing exercise he was taught by his therapist, he eventually calmed down. 

To be honest, Yamaguchi didn’t know why he was crying either. It was just one of those days when his depression hit him like a train and it was impossible to stop, not to mention unpredictable. He had cried three times that day, and he was just so tired. He wanted to go to bed so that this day could finally end and he hadn’t had a bite to eat since morning.

“Looks like my eating disorder’s kicking up again...” Yamaguchi sighed, rubbing at his eyes from how they were burning painfully. He gently pushed himself off of the cold white tiles that made up his bathroom floor and trudged over to his bed, falling face first into it as exhaustion cropped into his skin.

Just one thing was on the mind of the green-haired boy, one thing that he wanted, no, needed to do. 

He fumbled around for his phone, finally finishing buried in his royal blue sheets. Picking it up, Yamaguchi clocked around aimlessly until he found a familiar contact. Pressing “call”, Yamaguchi found a sort of solace in the dial tone.

“Tsukki...?”

“Yams? Why’s your voice-“

“Tsukki? Can you sing for 

me...?”

“Yamaguchi...what?-“

“Please...Kei...”

Despite his face rapidly heating up, Tsukishima could tell something was up; His boyfriend never asked him to sing unless it was a terrible day or something bad had happened. More importantly, Yams almost never called him Kei. Sighing, Tsukki felt his heart ache so much it seemed unbearable.

“Baby, Tadashi, you know you can talk to me, right...?”

“I-I know, Kei, and I promise I will. Just...not now,”

“...tadashi...”

“Please... just sing for me baby?”

Tsukishima sighed once again, his heart clenching uncomfortably. Drawing in a deep breath, he started to sing their favourite song, You & I by 1 Direction softly. As the tune floated over the line, Yamaguchi felt himself instantly put to ease, his heart ache disappearing immediately.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help it at this point. He really just wanted Tsukishima there right now, with him and holding him close. He wanted to breathe in and drown in Tsukishima’s scent and let his deep voice was over him. He wanted to be drenched in Tsukishima’s love and kisses.

More than anything, he wanted his Tsukki by his side, right then and there.

Yamaguchi slowly felt his heart beat along to the rhythm of the song Kei was singing and he sighed into the phone. Eventually, Tsukki finished singing and silence filled the call as he waited for some type of response from Yamaguchi.

“Kei...? Baby...?”

“hm?”

“Come over?”

“Of course, my lil’ bean”

“Oh, and Kei?”

“yeah..?”

“I love your voice. It always calms me and makes me feel loved.”

“That’s it? You only live my voice? Hmph, I expected so much from you, Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

“I love you, Kei, to the moon and back” Yamaguchi giggled.

“I love you too baby. I’ll be there in five.”

“I’ll be waiting, darling 💖”


	8. ~*OiSuga : Ropes*~

A/N: before this starts, a little warning.  
⚠️ Warning ⚠️   
Contains:  
\- Smut  
\- Bondage  
\- slight degrading   
\- NSFW  
I’m going to hell in first class, who’s coming with me?  
———————————

A soft whimper trailed out of the mouth of a brunette, so soft that the other man had to strain his ears to hear the blissful noise.

The sound of light panting filled the air as Sugawara Koushi seemingly tied up Oikawa onto a chair, the thin, black ropes criss-crossing in the most alluring pattern across the others tan skin.

Suga relished in the sound that came out of the others plump pink lips, swollen from the harsh biting the brunette had done to keep his noises down.

“You’re so pretty for me, aren’t you, Tooru?” Suga purred out, his voice striking Oikawa, a small moan escaping the tied up man.

Suga leaned forward, lips an inch apart from Oikawa’s, his own breath ghosting across the others. Suga really wanted to give in, to just fuck him senseless then and there until all Oikawa could remember was his name, repeating over and over like a chant in the brunette’s pretty little head, but he held up.

Suga slid onto Oikawa’s lap, tangling his fingers into the soft hair at the other man’s nape, tilting his head ever so slightly. He leaned forward once more, their lips touching, but Suga made no move to connect their lips, making a groan of frustration leave Oikawa’s swollen lips.

“Please...Koushi...I-I can’t...” Oikawa managed out, the words so soft and laced with such desire that Suga almost gave in.

“Patience, kitten... wait and I’ll give you what you want, okay?” Suga whispered into the others ear, licking the shell and biting his earlobe. He trailed one of his hands down to Oikawa’s bare chest, playing with one of the red buds there.

“A-Ah~ F-Fuck-“ Oikawa moaned out, his voice raspy from earlier on when he sucked off Suga. Suga eventually stopped, kissing Oikawa roughly as he grinded down on Oikawa’s hard-on, the heated kiss muffling the sounds coming from the other.

Pulling off, Suga untied Oikawa slowly, dragging his fingers along the ropes and gently cutting them off with a pen knife, making Oikawa squirm.

The coldness of the blade pricked at his skin, the pleasurable pain eliciting breathy moans from Oikawa. He wrung his hands together, trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact the tightly-bound ropes would allow. 

Finally, the ropes around his wrist were cut away, and Oikawa wasted no time in pulling Suga in, nibbling on his lips gently. Suga grabbed at Oikawa’s nape, tilting his head and lightly sucking on his bottom lip.

With a needy gasp Oikawa opened his mouth, allowing Suga to explore the wet cavern, his hands wandering around Oikawa’s body. Pulling away, Suga immediately latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin, leaving marks everywhere.

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this, all marked up by me,” he muttered into Oikawa’s ear, huskiness evident in his voice.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Now.” Suga demanded, his eyes getting darker from the way Oikawa scrambled to carry out what he was told, his plump ass in the air.

“Good boy,” Suga purred out, his hands reaching up to knead the flesh of Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa pushed back needily, a whine escaping his lips as he threw his head back, his thighs already trembling.

Suga smirked, his eyes drinking in at how desperate Oikawa seemed. Flipping over the both of them in one motion, Suga stared into Oikawa’s eyes as he slowly inserted a finger into his hole.

“F-fuck~“ Oikawa managed out, panting erratically. He pushed back on Suga’s fingers, needing, wanting more. 

“More, please- Ah, fuck~” he groaned out, clenching his eyelids shut from the pleasure, his hands gripping Suga’s shoulders so tight that his knuckles were white.

“Anything you want, baby. You’ve been so good for me,” Suga said, a lilt laced into his words. He inserted in another finger and switched between massaging the other’s walls and scissoring him open.

“You think you can cum from just my fingers, hm, baby?” Suga said, drawing his fingers out very slowly and slamming them back in. Oikawa moaned out at the thought, his cheeks colouring even more.

“F-fuck y-yes pl-please, please K-Koushi-“ Oikawa begged, warmth pooling at his abdomen. Digging his nails into the others shoulders, he pulled himself up and started biting at Suga’s neck, licking and sucking.

Suga moaned in his ears, the sound so alluring that Oikawa swore he could just finish from the sound of it. 

“Sh-Shit Koushi I-I’m close-“ He mumbled onto Suga’s skin and Suga kept going, adding in another finger, picking up the pace rapidly. Oikawa moaned out louder as dirty sounds filled the room.

“A-Ah~ nnggh~ f-Fuck I-I’m coming- I-I’m ah~“ Oikawa finished, his breathing calming down, shockwaves from the pleasure hitting him.

“Fuck that was...” Oikawa opened his eyes to find Suga licking his fingers, all the while holding eye contact.

Pulling Suga down by the throat, Oikawa whispered in his ear, the huskiness in his voice hitting straight into Suga’s soul.

“It’s my turn to have some fun now, isn’t it, sugar?”


	9. ~*Fall : IwaOi*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi angst to torture my friend tsukki

"I hate you! I'm so sorry it took me so fucking long to realise that!"

Iwaizumi's words echoed in Oikawa's mind, everything around him slowly dissipating in the process. Currently, Oikawa was in the subway, going somewhere, anywhere, he did not exactly knew where he was going but he got on, hoping his card had enough balance for the sudden trip. He just wanted to get away from there, from Iwaizumi and all those hurtful words.

He wanted to get away, because everything Iwaizumi had said, was 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦.

Oikawa was a good for nothing, fat, annoying, worthless piece of shit, who probably was extremely lazy and ugly, both inside and out. He had flaws in his personality and he didn't have muscular thighs or a pretty appearance. He whined too much and cried too much and always demanded attention all the fucking time, he was probably better off dead, because no one wanted him or will even mourn for him and Iwaizumi now hated him.

He said so himself, what more could confirm it?

Oikawa secretly thought that Iwaizumi did in fact hate him, and he never believed Hajime when he said that he loved Oikawa, no matter how much he tried to make Oikawa understand. He smiled sadly as all the memories flitted by.

Ones where both of them were shopping for clothes, ones where they had played matches together, ones where they had went to the beach and, Oikawa's favourite, ones where they slow-danced to songs that played on the radio, both of them barefoot and in their then brand-new apartment, cardboard boxes with their belongings strewn everywhere.

Hajime had held him as if he was fragile, delicate, and as if he was Hajime's entire world and love of his life. The smiles on their faces and the love-struck eyes...Oikawa thought he had a chance.

But now, sitting in this subway train, Oikawa felt the urge to cry and the swell of a panic attack approaching and he hurriedly took out his phone from his pocket, typing a quick text to Makki.

——————————————————————

Alienbitch:

Hey Makki?

Strawberryshit:

What's up?

Alienbitch:

So Iwa kind of lashed out at me...? He called me some really hurtful things... idk what to do Makki, it hurts so much

Strawberryshit:

Don't worry tho, you and I both know he didn't mean it.

Alienbitch:

I know but...it hurts makki

Strawberryshit:

Are you sure you're not overreacting?

Alienbitch:

...

I-I have to go.

Bye.

Strawberryshit:

Oh okay, don't worry about it okay?

I'm pretty sure it's just you overreacting again

Just get some sleep and get some fresh air

You'll be okay

Bye

——————————————————————

Oikawa shut off his phone, his eyes blurring from the tears as the ache in his chest increased. He didn't want to move, couldn't move and he felt as if his body was not even his own. His chest felt empty, the void soon turning into a hundred knives as they prickled his chest, suffocating him. His vision started to spin and he grabbed the seat, trying to steady himself. He wanted to scream, but a small part of him restrained him, telling him he was in public.

He dug his nails into his forearm, hoping the pain would distract him but to no avail. The pain added to the wound in his heart, his chest choking up with the totalled amount of pain. At this point, merely breathing hurt too much to bear. He wanted to go somewhere else that was not 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘥𝘦𝘥, somewhere were he could be alone.

All of sudden his breathing quickened and he couldn't control it, his chest starting to hurt with trying to breathe properly. It felt as if he was lost, the thoughts in his brain overcrowding and blocking out everything. He scrambled to find something, anything that would bring him back to reality, anything that would ground him. Usually, Hajime would be there but now...

The faint sound of the other passenger's concerned cries reached his ears, and everything was 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦.

Oikawa saw the doors open and he dashed up from his seat, exiting the train station. Right now he didn't know where he was going, but he figured he would just walk around until he starts feeling numb, or something.

The tears on his face were drying, but the ache in his chest remained, and he wanted to just claw at his skin and get out, his thoughts slowly filtering in. He remembered when he dug his nails into his skin and twisted his arm trying to look at it. There were crescent-shaped marks on his skin which were rapidly turning red and he thumbed them gently, along with all his other past scars.

Wincing gently, Oikawa continued to walk around when he realized he found himself in a familiar place; the old, abandoned building he would go to as a teenager.

His legs moved on their own accord, moving over to the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Hi entire body seemed numb, but the burn in his thighs seemed to sear through him, all the pain crashing down on him.

Choking on his own sorrow, Oikawa tumbled onto the room, clutching and pawing at his chest as he went over to the ledge, looking down. For a few seconds, his panic ceased and he was left with a melancholy washing over him.

"I should just end it, there's no use waiting now," Oikawa muttered out bitterly, smiling with tears running down his face. He swung his legs over the ledge, sitting on it before looking down once more, the height hitting him all at once. He pulled out his phone from his pocket with his shaking hand and posed one last time, clicking a picture before tossing his phone back onto the roof of the building.

"Goodbye world, it's been a cruel ride," Oikawa spat out, before leaping into the air, feeling his body cut through the wind and letting gravity do its job. Tooru felt a sense of relief wash over him. "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦," his mind supplied and he embraced it, a soft smile forming on his face as his tears poured out of his eyes, the ache in his chest growing immensely before disappearing when he took his last breath.

The door to the roof slammed open just as Oikawa felt death grip his soul. "Oikawa wait!" Iwaizumi screamed out, his voice cracking but the man paid no heed. He ran over to the ledge, trying to catch the brunette, but Oikawa was falling too fast.

The weight of the words Iwaizumi had said to Oikawa hit him, and the man was scared, terrified even. He knew how sensitive Oikawa was and he just had to go ahead and-

A glitter caught his eye and he turned around to find Oikawa's phone. He thanked the lords that he forced Oikawa to add his fingerprint and unlocking the phone, HAJIME searched through everything on the phone, but only finding...

A picture of Tooru, teary-eyed and posing on the ledge, mere seconds before he decided to end it all.

"TOORU! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME! YOU SAID FOREVER TRASHYKAWA!!" Iwaizumi sobbed out, clutching the phone to his chest, pressing it in painfully.

"You said forever, Tooru...We were supposed to get married, adopt kids, move in together... you said forever," Iwaizumi choked out between sobs, staring at the ledge with sorrow filled eyes, the bearing sirens falling on deaf ears as the Tan man balled his eyes out.

"You said forever, trashykawa. I guess...in another life then," Iwaizumi murmured out, his chest heaving from his sobs, taking one last look at the place Oikawa decided to end everything as he was dragged away by his forearms.

1319 Words


	10. ~*blood:Daisuga*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga Angst Brainrot :”)

A/N: WARNING, TW: MENTIONS OF 

-Blood   
\- Death  
\- Incurable disease / illness

Proceed at your own risk  
——————————————————

Sugawara hacked at his chest, the pain almost unbearable for him. His entire body shook and he screwed his face in pain, willing for the suffering to just go away. 

It hurt, every time he coughed. His entire chest and throat burned and the metallic after-taste of blood always lingered on his tongue, sharp and oddly comforting.

The silver-haired man doubled over the toilet bowl, spitting out the blood in his mouth and standing up, too quickly, he guessed, as he started to feel giddy. Gently feeling his way to the sink, he washed his mouth with water, watching the rose-tinted liquid stream into the drain.

Drying his mouth and hands with a towel, he made his way to his bed, where his laptop was open and sank into the sheets, the feel of the fabric somewhat comforting him.

It had been a beautiful morning, around the time when winter was starting and cherry blossoms were falling, when Suga had suddenly fainted during volleyball practice. He was rushed to the hospital, his memory hazy after that save for painful injections, IV Tubes and so many tests, only to be diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer. 

Of course, Suga had suspected that something was up with his body, but he had gone back to the hospital about two months later and the cancer was spreading; It had reached stage 4 already. 

He watched his world crumble before him. Daichi, who he had been making plans with on moving to a cosy apartment overlooking Tokyo, living together and dying together. Once, they’d conjured up a whole fantasy that Suga hoped would happen in the near future.

“You’d be working at a cafe, and you’d look so cute, with the apron and a beanie. And and, when I come home, ever day you’d smell like coffee beans and vanilla, and I’d just fall into your arms...that’d be so nice, don’t you think?”

Daichi. The one person who knew him inside and out, and stuck by him through thick and thin. He looked at the screen, and saw Daichi’s worried face out of everyone in his class. Daichi, the one person he loved.

Suga didn’t hesitate to mouth “I’m fine” back to the spiky-haired man, throwing in a weak smile. He saw Daichi’s face morph into relief but worry still glinted in his eyes. His ears started to buzz, and he could feel his head growing lighter.

Typing out a quick text to his teacher, he exited the meeting and shut down his laptop. Flopping onto bed, he felt the world disappear under his eyelids when suddenly—

“F-fuck! M-mom!”

He groaned out in pain, clutching his chest. It stung and Suga started to gasp for air, his airway closing unhelpfully. His heartbeat pounded in his head and he could feel his eyes rolling back. He barely registered his mother’s footsteps as she slammed the door open and called an ambulance.

Suga gasped and choked out for air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head despite his efforts. His mother tried to hold onto his arms and desperately tried to help him breathe and calm down, but nothing was working.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck...” 

Suga could hear his mother curse, and normally he would’ve burst out laughing, almost snorting from how hard he was laughing, but he couldn’t do that. Not when he was in pain and couldn’t breathe and 𝘰𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵.

Slowly but surely, Suga felt a sudden wave of calmness wash over him, his body letting out its last twitch as he succumbed to cold embrace of death, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The only word that was on his mind, and on his lips til the very end, he managed to let out, and with that, he fell limp in the arms of his mother.

“Tell Daichi...I love...him...”

684 words


End file.
